


A Veritable Reunion

by obsidianlullaby



Category: Homestuck, MS Paint Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Intrigue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-06
Updated: 2014-01-06
Packaged: 2018-01-07 16:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsidianlullaby/pseuds/obsidianlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: A non-SGRUB AU where the Condesce orders Terezi, a promising legislacerator who moved off-planet only one year ago, to recruit Kanaya, a rising star in her field, in an investigation to apprehend what may be a bioterrorism ring. Kanaya is a botanical specialist (crazy troll name up to you) who grows crops on huge agriculture starships. The bioterrorist (s???) can be whoever you want them to be. Terezi and Kanaya can have any relationship you want, and the ladies can feel any way about the job that you feel suits their characters. Include other characters and quadrants as you see fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Veritable Reunion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meatsuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meatsuit/gifts).



Any other troll would be afraid, but you are yourself, so you stride into the throne chamber without hesitation.

The Condesce is waiting for you.

“Terezi Pyrope?” she asks.

“Yes, ma’am,” you say.

“Redglare’s get, huh? Explains your record.”

“My record, ma’am?” you inquire innocently.

She snorts. “Don’t bring any of that false modesty to me. You rock, girl. Own it.”

Your lips curl into a smile. “What can I do for you, Empress?”

“Half the crew of one of our ships was wiped out,” she says like it bores her. “The doctorturers report that they were taken out by some kind of alien spore, yada yada, scienterrorist bullshit.”

“And those responsible have yet to be apprehended?”

“Correct.”

“I will set to work on the case immediately. I’ll need higher clearance—”

“Yo, slow down. There’s someone you need to get first.”

“Excuse me?”

She steps down from the dais and walks toward you.

Your instincts scream RUN but you stand your ground.

You can smell her shark-smile as she reaches out to hand you a piece of paper.

“A rising star, just like you. A botanist.”

You lick the paper curiously.

“I am more than happy to accept this assignment,” you grin.

 

You are enjoying your roses when word comes that a legislacerator has boarded your ship.

You have nothing to fear from the Condesce’s barkbeasts. You are as good as one of them, obedient and subservient. You follow the rules. Nothing to fear, but that does not mean you enjoy their company. You head to the room in which the legislacerator is waiting.

“You look well,” says a girl whom you can just barely recognize from grainy webcam pictures, “Miss Mint Chocolate Chip.”

“Terezi Pyrope,” you say. “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“I’m told your expertise is just what I need for the case I’ve been assigned,” she grins. “I was hoping you could give me a hand.”

“What help could I possibly be to the swift hand of justice?”

She tells you what she knows.

“Alright,” you say, because Terezi is strong and you have missed her. “I’ll help you.”

 

You begin interrogations while Kanaya does things in a laboratory.

Of course--of course--he is the captain.

“Mr. Mulberry,” you sigh. “I do not want to hear about your lack of copulatory exploits. I want to hear about the attack.”

“Well excuse me for thinkin’ you might be interested in catching up with an old friend,” Eridan mopes.

“Perhaps another time,” you say. “For now, do you have any idea how the spores could have made it onto this ship?”

“Well, it was sabotage, obviously,” Eridan spits. “Backstabbing lunatics, all of them.”

“Sabotage?”

“Undoubtedly.”

“Then I will need to speak with your helmsman,” you say, decisively. “They will have observed any suspicious behavior.”

Eridan makes a face, but nods.

You collect Kanaya from the lab because you cannot take any more alone time with him, and he leads the two of you to the control center. You take a whiff.

“TZ?” a cracked voice asks.

Fuck no.

“Sollux?” Kanaya asks, dazed.

“What have they done to you?” you scream.

“Oh come on,” Eridan snorts. “You knew he would end up like this.”

Kanaya turns and punches him in the face, which saves you the trouble.

You run to your friend.

“Get the fuck away from him! Wait, Terezi?”

It’s a veritable reunion. You smell that Karkat is standing, stupefied, with drooping scythes in each hand.

“What are you doing here?” you demand.

“Saving Sollux?” he stutters.

“On your own?” Kanaya chides. “Foolish.”

“Fuck no. Vriska--”

“Vriska?” you and Kanaya say together.

“What the fuck is goin’ on?” Eridan asks. You can smell his bloody nose.

“I’m being hijacked,” Sollux supplies. “Could thomeone pleathe kill him up now?”

“Can we start with tying him up?” Karkat asks.

“I’ll get some rope,” Kanaya offers.

“Miss Mint Chip! A word?”

You pull her aside, and everyone watches the two of you.

“Are we about to become complicit in a mutiny?” you ask.

“For them? Of course.”

You sniff. Sollux is weak. Karkat is scared. Vriska is somewhere on this ship.

“Okay,” you say. “Just checking.”

 

Vriska lounges in the captain’s chair. Her sword is painted with a rainbow of blood. “Alrighty, kiddos,” she says. “Let’s give ‘em hell.”

Terezi speaks first when you commence the call.

“We just thought we should let you know,” she begins, and squeezes your arm.

“We are going rogue,” you say.

“Come and get us, seabitch!” Vriska cackles.

“Oh, I would,” the Condesce says, “but I have to deal with another friend of yours.”


End file.
